conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures of Irradiated Earth
There are hundreds of creatures on Irradiated Earth that have been hazardously affected by mutation from the radiation in the air. Humanoids Humanoids are classified as things that can been seen in a way as human. Ghouls Ghouls or necrotic post-humans are decrepit, rotting, zombie-like mutants. They are victims of heavy radiation poisoning which erodes their skin and, paradoxically, greatly extends their life. Exposure to radiation for an extended period of time sometimes causes humans with an unknown genetic characteristic to transform into ghouls, although rare cases, such as the one of Camp Searchlight, show that faster transformations are not unheard of. Exposure to radiation typically results in sickness followed by death for the average human being; however, the genetic x-factor that will lead to mutation into a ghoul upon exposure instead of the typical deadly outcome remains unknown. Since the war, more people have had run-ins with ghouls, both civil and feral. Because of the animalistic behavior and savage threat feral ghouls pose, many people view all ghouls negatively. For example, the residents of Tenpenny Tower refuse to let ghouls into their luxurious hotel, despite polite offers of caps. Chief Gustavo is particularly bigoted and feels that "they'll all go feral one day." Negative stereotypes about ghouls stem from wastelanders who couldn't care less that all ghouls are not feral. Terms like "zombie," "shuffler," or "brain eater" are common insults. Because of this general negativity, some ghouls, such as Roy Phillips and Mister Crowley, have developed a bitter hatred of humans. It appears ghouls are better accepted in New Vegas, however, appearing more frequently as equals, sometimes serving in the NCR or acting as prostitutes. All ghouls live considerably longer than normal humans, though they are sterile. The reason for this longevity has to do with differences on the cellular level, and the ability of ghoul DNA to regenerate at a rate unmatched by normal human nucleic acids. Occasionally, in a ghoul, additional genetic material is added as a result of the mutation.3 The unnaturally long lifespan of a ghoul is also due to a mutation within the autonomic nervous system of certain individuals following exposure to specific combinations of ionizing radiation with wavelengths below ten picometers. Radiation that has such a short wavelength, less than ten picometers, is known as gamma radiation and is normally lethal to healthy humans in even moderate doses. The mutation in response to gamma radiation that produces ghouls disrupts the normal process of decay in the neurotransmitters along the spinal cord. Ghouls were not created immediately after the Great War in 2077; the process took months or years for some. After a few weeks, their skin slowly started to flake off and crack. In Fallout 3, Carol explains that even after the War it took a while for the ghouls to start looking like they do now. However, there have been occasions when ghouls are made instantly by large doses of radiation. For example, Camp Searchlight, where an entire base of NCR soldiers were transformed into feral ghouls by a radioactive device used by Caesar's Legion, and the ghoulification of Moira Brown after the warhead in Megaton was detonated by the Lone Wanderer (if the player chooses to do so). Although lacking strength due to decayed tissue, ghouls have heightened senses making them more perceptive and lucky than other wasteland humanoids. As a result, chems like jet barely affect them. Doctor Barrows, when healing the player, bemoans the fact that "You humans are so fragile." Specifically, the neurotransmitters affected in a ghoul's mutation are those responsible for cardiac and respiratory function in a healthy human being. These transmitters are continually regenerated at a greatly accelerated rate after the mutation sets in, carrying sufficient oxygen to sustain the life of the subject while being insufficient to retain dermal elasticity and avoid the resulting necrosis (much like the disease leprosy), the result of which is the decaying, corpse-like appearance of post-mutation humans. Old ghouls may also still suffer from some of the debilitating effects of old age however as some of the two centuries old ghouls like Raul Tejada and Dean Domino complain of knee problems when made to crouch, and both of them were far from elderly when they became ghouls. Raul also mentions how he's no longer as swift and agile as he used to be in his youth, though this might be psychosomatic and caused by Raul's continuous doubts about his age and place in the world. Still these may indicate that their regenerative abilities' problems with skin could extend to other soft tissues of their joints. In physical appearance, a ghoul's flesh is constantly rotting off, appearing very raw and discolored from necrosis. Lips and eyelids are sometimes absent, and noses are in almost every case completely rotted off. Feral ghouls are typically heavily emaciated and hunched over (possibly due to malnutrition and lack of sunlight), while non-ferals typically have a heavier, more human-like build and posture. Another major difference between ferals and non-ferals is dress: while non-ferals dress like normal humans, feral ghouls wear little clothing other than tattered pants or sections of old armor, having lost the mental capacity to mend or replace their clothes long ago. Ghouls, at least the non-feral ones, are generally as intelligent as normal humans. However, their physical repulsiveness makes the life of a ghoul difficult at best - only the most tolerant human communities accept them as anything more than monsters. Some ghouls eventually go mad and it remains unclear exactly what precipitates this change in neurobiology and psychology, but anecdotal evidence seems to indicate that non-social ghouls, or those in isolation, are more prone to the condition. It is also quite possible that this is a gradual process, meaning that eventually all ghouls would succumb to this condition. However, considering the number of ghouls who have lived for more than two centuries, it is quite possible that this is not so, or that the rate of degeneration is dependent on the individual affected and surrounding environmental factors. Ghouls that succumb to insanity are called "feral ghouls:" they are mindlessly aggressive and, having lost their ability to reason, driven entirely by their instincts. These feral ghouls strongly resemble zombies like those depicted in old horror films, and this misconception succeeds in alienating non-feral ghouls even more from humans. The term "zombie" has become an offensive racial slur to ghouls and "smoothskin" is a derogatory term for humans often used by ghouls. Ghouls are immune to most forms of radiation that still remain in the Wasteland. Radiation poisoning cannot get worse for the ghouls, though it can hasten the process of decay and lead to their decline into the feral state as described above. However, many ghouls report feeling healthier when exposed to low-level radiation, and thus make their homes near locations with acute background radiation. The ghouls known as "glowing ones" actually enjoy large amounts of radiation, which they describe as being "comfortably warm." They are even healed by it. As one of the more common consequences of ghoulification seems to be sporadic or even complete hair loss and loss of their normal voice: few ghouls retain enough hair on their heads to actually maintain a haircut, and ghouls with facial hair seems to be even more rare. Also, ghouls with a clear voices are very uncommon. Super Mutants Super mutants are mutated humans, products of infection by the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). They are much taller, bulkier and muscular than pure strain humans, have (mostly) green, gray, or yellowish skin, are immune to disease and radiation, and are gifted with superhuman strength and endurance. Although they are completely sterile, the rapid regeneration of their cells caused by FEV makes them virtually biologically immortal (but not immune to death from injury). There are two different known sources of super mutants in the post-War world - Mariposa Military Base in the Core Region (on the West Coast) and Vault 87 in the Capital Wasteland (on the East Coast). The two populations have separate histories and origins, and are yet to interact with each other. While originally the term was only used to refer to the Mariposa stock, the Brotherhood of Steel carried the term with them and applied it to those from Vault 87 upon encountering them. Average super mutants stand approximately 10.4 feet tall (although they typically stand with hunched backs that reduce them to about 7.8 feet) and weigh around 800 pounds, possibly even more. Their skin color is predominately grayish green in case of Mariposa mutants and yellow with tints of red and green in the case of Vault 87 ones, although some mutants with other skin colors also exist. Their skin is extremely tough, and their muscle and bone structure are enhanced well beyond the human norm. Super mutant cells undergo cellular division at a greatly increased rate. Mitosis occurs at a rate 15% quicker than that found in pure strain humans. A super mutant's cellular structure is said to be highly similar to normal humans. Super mutant DNA strands are nearly flawless, with all of the recessive genes that produce many of the most common ailments like diabetes, cancer and cardiovascular disease eradicated from the genome. Those recessive genes which are commonly found in humans have been manipulated in such a way by the infection of the FEV virus as to bring about the best possible combination of genetic traits. A super mutant's RNA structure was also altered by the virus to produce more rapid transcription, resulting in the enhanced regenerative capacities of the mutated form. The mutation produced by the FEV in this case has some severe side effects. Chief among them is sterility. As the gametes of the reproductive system consist of 'half-cells' comprising only 23 of the normal 46 chromosomes, they are perceived as 'damaged' cells by the FEV's integrated genetic sequences, which "repairs" them by restoring the missing chromosomes, which essentially renders the mutants sterile since their gametes lose the ability to recombine with other sex cells in sexual reproduction. Other side effects of this form of FEV infection include an alteration of the pigment cells of the epidermis. While the super mutants originating from Mariposa are sterile, they do not lose their sexual organs, but they do lose their secondary sexual characteristics, such as breasts. In contrast, East Coast super mutants lose all visible sexual characteristics. While they will not normally die due to the normal effects of aging, super mutants are prone to senility, leading to tendencies to engage in near-psychotic, aggressive attacks against other humans and other creatures. As super mutants created by the modified strain of FEV as part of the Evolutionary Experimentation Program in the Capital Wasteland age, they grow consistently larger and stronger, eventually reaching heights of up to 2 stories. Centuars Centaurs are mutated creatures. They are a by-product of infection by the Forced Evolutionary Virus. Centaurs of all known varieties are not harmed by radiation, but seem drawn to it, as they are often found in heavily irradiated environments. Physically, centaurs are around the size of a bear, with a large, misshapen torso and six humanoid arms that serve as legs. A cluster of wriggling fleshy tentacles bloom out from their underside, scrabbling at the ground around them. Branching from their front halves are a pair of long, thick necks, with a canine head on the left and a humanoid one on the right. The canine head has a thick metal collar around its neck, adorned with spikes, not unlike an ordinary dog collar. The two heads seem to realize that they are still two different creatures as the dog head can be seen trying to gnaw on the humanoid head. Trog Trog is a common name for humans that have become infected with the Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion (or "TDC"), and slowly degenerated into scampering troglodytes who fear the light. As a direct result of their disease, trogs are hairless, naked, primate-like creatures with long, gangly arms and legs that crawl on all fours. Their skin appears raw and wrinkled, and their faces are scrunched into permanent scowls, with their teeth constantly bared. They have four fingers and four toes, and their feet appear to be in the process of turning into "hands", adding to their primate-like appearance. They have no external genitalia, or any visual clues to their gender, ruling out sexual reproduction. Swampfolk Swampfolk's physical deformities are the result of inbreeding coupled with radiation. Products of radiation and incest (even though no female swampfolk are seen) swampfolk all act, look and sound like stereotypical "hicks" from the odd ways they walk, to their vocabulary such as "There you is!" and "I gonna kill you!". Large groups can be found dancing in a circle, clapping their hands and stomping their feet as well as jumping in the air clicking their heels as if listening to music that the player can't hear. They are very territorial and are hostile to anyone who is not a native of their clans. Areas in which they live are all decorated with bones, strung-up dolls, teddy bears and mannequin heads. These decorations serve as both a warning to outsiders and as a part of their own religion, which is based on worshiping unknown deities. There is a Ritual Site which serves as a place for their bloody rituals. The Krivbeknih, a book believed to possess an occult power, is kept there as a holy artifact. Mammals Mammals are creatures derived from the original kingdom of mammals; a few can also be tamed by humans for various reasons. Tamed Big Horner Bighorners are mutated bighorn sheep, descending from the areas' high mountains. While settlers use them for their horns, meat, and hides, it has been observed that the bull can usually be found in close proximity to a banana yucca fruit, making for rather effective herb tracking. Bighorners are herbivorous and are primarily found in wild herds of three to seven. They are generally "laid-back" beasts with surprisingly docile dispositions, in spite of being quite capable of being extremely dangerous when provoked. Brahmin Brahmin or brahma are mutated cattle with two heads found all over the post-War United States of America. Brahmin serve a vital environmental niche on Irradiated Earth -- they form the foundation of survival for many species; most notably, humans. They also form the backbone of the New California Republic economy and of the New Reno "NCR brahmin rustling" economy. Brahmin can pull carts, old cars, plows, and dead bodies. Brahmin can be driven into herds then used as stampedes on rival tribal villages. Brahmin hair can be woven into bags and ropes. Brahmin sinew can be used for bowstrings or thread for stitching. Brahmin droppings are great fertilizer and fuel for campfires - the fumes from their feces are also used to synthesize jet. Brahmin bones can be used as clubs, knives, arrowheads, eating utensils, hoes, or even dice, and their skulls are dotted all over the desert landscape. Their hide can be used to make tents (or teepees), clothing, belts, saddle bags, shoes, leather armor, leather jackets, or a bizarre brahmin-looking disguise. Brahmin are mutated cattle with two heads. The cows that survived gave birth to mutated offspring. They also have eight stomach compartments, twice as many as normal cows. They are of a toasted brown/orange colour, and attack by head-butting or trying to gore someone with their horns. Brahmin meat is delicious - if only when compared to other sources of food. Brahmin are a source of milk that is like modern day milk, yet strangely different, it has been said to help heal radiation poisoning. Brahmin bulls have four testicles, and the udders of female brahmin have increased in size as a result of their mutation. Occasionally, a brahmin is born with a single head - essentially, a regular cow. Ironically, these single-headed brahmin are referred to as "mutated" brahmin. Dogs Dogs are little different from the ones found in our world, though many have become feral and vicious in order to survive in the harsh environment of the Wasteland. Even so, just as they have in ages past, many dogs have remained faithful and beloved companions to men and women. Though most breeds of dogs remain largely un-mutated by radiation exposure, some modified or mutant varieties do exist. The centaurs are mutants created by mixing dog, human and brahmin DNA in FEV vats. Dogs were also subject to Enclave experiments, which resulted in cyberdogs. Cyberdog Cyberdogs, also called cyberhounds, are dogs with at least a mechanical part and an organic part. Their physical and mental abilities have been modified robotically and cybernetically, creating a kind of canine-robot hybrids. Cyberdogs are rare and creating one is extremely difficult, requiring both a high degree of technical sophistication and generalized breeding and training programs. As such, they have only been produced by technologically advanced organizations such as the pre-War US government, the Enclave and the research team of Big MT. Cyberdogs were generally used before the Great War in specialized units serving the military and also by some larger police departments. Wild Wolf Wolves almost always travel in packs. Though they are less numerous than the horrible mongrels in Dogtown, wolves are much more individually dangerous and persistent. Wolves have sharp teeth and will frequently knock a target over, then attack the head. Unlike other Wasteland creatures wolves seem to have been barely (if at all) affected by radiation which makes them one of the few "unmutated" animals still living in the wastes. Yao Gaui Yao guai are a species of mutated black bears. Although generally found alone, yao guai exhibit a gentle, familial bond toward one another when found together, provided they do not feel threatened by the observer's presence. Yao guai will attack nearly any other animals or people they encounter, including deathclaws. However, yao guai have been known to be occasionally friendly towards bloatflies. There are tamed yao guai which can be seen following and protecting their masters in the Capital Wasteland. Yao guai are very dangerous and attack quickly. Giant Rat Giant rats are an oversized version of the Old World's common rodents. They vary greatly in strength, from ones the size of a cat to ones bigger than humans, like their mole rat cousins. They can be annoying - the rats are hostile and will begin combat if you draw too near, severely delaying the player's passage through rat-infested areas. The species that exists in the Mojave has acquired white hair, blue glowing eyes, a light brown color and is bigger than the normal species. Giant Naked Mole Rat Mole rats are giant rodents that have become mutated after the Great War. Despite the fact that they have the same name, two species can be distinguished. According to the report, naked mole rats most closely resemble a Heterocephalus glaber, also known as the sand puppy or desert mole rats. Their enlargement is due to heavy radiation exposure. While larger than their ancestors, the naked mole rats have similarly low brain function, possibly due to an exceedingly tiny brain organ. Their incisors show increased enamel and dentin growth, making them razor sharp. In addition, the naked mole rats have extremely low levels of Substance P which results in an incredible pain tolerance. Pigrat Pig rats, found on the West Coast, can best be described as being in between the small giant rat and the mole rat. These rodents are reminiscent of both rats and pigs. Being fast, but weak, the creatures don't pose a real threat, though in a group with their cousins, mole rats and giant rats, they could be quite dangerous. Nightstalker Nightstalkers are the creations of Dr. Borous at Big MT, genetic hybrids of rattlesnake and coyote DNA. They growl, howl, and whimper like regular coyotes, but hiss and rattle like snakes. Their bodies are mostly dog-like, covered in a combination of fur and scales. Their head and tail are that of a rattlesnake, including fangs and a forked tongue. A nightstalker's right eye is blue with a round pupil, while the left eye is yellow with an elliptical pupil, like a rattlesnake's. They lay eggs which can be used to prepare mushroom cloud and their blood is prized as an ingredient in antivenom and hydra. Coyote Coyotes almost always travel in packs like their wolf cousins. They have sharp teeth and will frequently knock a target over, then attack the head. They are a bit stronger than dogs but are weaker than wolves. Reptiles Reptiles are animals that are to some extent reptilian. Deathclaw Deathclaws are a large, agile and strong species of mutant Jackson's Chameleon created through genetic engineering, with the addition of DNA of various other species. However, due to mutation, they have lost their color-changing ability. The deathclaws were originally created before the Great War by the United States Military in order to replace humans during high-risk close-combat search-and-destroy missions. Around 2161, deathclaws were still mysterious and legendary creatures to many inhabitants of southern California, they could only be found in the Boneyard at the Warehouse, with a mother living here, one in a former deathclaw's nest and around the Hub, some times attacking caravans or travelers. Later, as the deathclaw population grew and really spread across the continent, the deathclaws stopped being perceived as legendary beasts, and started to be seen just as another dangerous creature. Deathclaws have a hunchbacked, humanoid build and stand roughly nine to ten feet tall, with a thick and resilient hide, powerful muscles, and twelve-inch-long, razor-sharp claws that can kill most any other creature in only a few swipes; hence their name. They have an excellent sense of smell and hearing, though their eyesight is poor. Their build gives them incredible speed, resilience and Strength in close combat, making them an extreme threat at all times. Though they were originally mutated chameleons, they have lost the ability to camouflage themselves. Deathclaws are very aggressive, territorial, and carnivorous. They typically live in small packs of around eight to twenty members led by an alpha male, who is the only one allowed to mate with the females. Deathclaws are oviparous, with the eggs typically laid in dark, sheltered locations and fiercely guarded by their mother. Young deathclaws reach maturity under the care of their parents, following them closely until they are old enough to fend for themselves. Although they do not have vocal cords, they can growl and shout, and seem to be able to mimic human speech much the same as a parrot does. However, normal deathclaws aren't intelligent enough to be capable of real speech. Interestingly deathclaws do not sharpen their claws on nearby objects, instead preferring their own nails to do the sharpening. Iguana Iguana is a species of lizard, one of the creatures fortunate enough to survive the Great War. Unfortunately for them, they are commonly hunted and eaten by people, most often as the iguana-on-a-stick meal. Gecko Geckos are mutated Gekkonidae prized for their sleek and durable hides. Before the Great War, they could be found in warm climates throughout the world, range from 1.6 cm to 60 cm, with the particularity among other lizards to making chirping sounds in social interactions with other. After the Great War, they're mutated, causing them to growing giant and taking a humanoid form, because of their exposition to radiations, to the mutated F.E.V. of the West Tek Research Facility coming from the air, and some with other toxic conditions. They are reptilian in appearance and have a pair of fins behind their head. Their eyes have generally an orange tint, and their body colors differ greatly based on the gecko type. Geckos also all have five fingers, five toes and their keeping their ability to making chirping sounds in social interactions with other. Gruffly breathing, squeaking and cooing can be heard from time to time. Most geckos are peaceful, unthreatening creatures. However, if one gecko is attacked, the rest of the pack in the area will converge on the attacker, charging quickly with their mouths open and attack rapidly with bites and swipes from their clawed hands. They have no strictly hierarchical social structures, there are no leader and everyone is equal in the pack. They having a principle of extended family with generally an unified pack (only regular geckos and silver geckos have seen to be sometimes adopted by a pack of golden geckos), immature geckos learn from their parents and other pack members until they grow up and teach in turn their offspring. Also, some have seen to have a hunter function for the pack. Like deathclaws, they are oviparous, with the eggs typically covered by the father or the mother before the hatching and not laid into a place. Vagabond in nature, they rarely make prolonged nests and are always on the move. Pit Viper The pit viper is a mutant species of giant snakes. Their venom is known for its hallucinogenic effects in those who do not die from it. The pit vipers are worshiped by the raider-tribe known as the Vipers. Giant Crocodile Giant crocodiles are present throughout the former Gulf Commonwealth, and they were quickly spreading towards Oil City, and other settlements in the area. They range from 6 to 9 feet in height and have incredible strength. They have scales that can be light green, green, dark green, brown, light brown, and green-blue. Giant crocodiles also have long snouts that they use to swim aerodynamically, and are fast in water. Despite this, they are sluggish when fighting on land, and that is were most crocodile attack occur. They have lighter underbellies, and long arms reaching down to the ground. Crocodiles have spikes running down their back, and finned hand with extremely sharp claws. Some rarer specimens also have scattered spikes on their arms and legs. Their primary diet is meat of any kind and fish. The crocodile population used to be a large one until Oil City used its military to bring them down a smaller number and keep them away from human settlement in the South. Insectoid Insectoid animals were formerly known to be smaller than humans, but most have grown to a size much larger. Giant Ant Giant ants are large mutated arthropod insects of the Formicidae family, genus Camponotus, most likely black carpenter ants. Some scientists theorize this mutation comes from the effects of extended exposure to radiation. Radscorpian Radscorpions are large, mutated scorpions commonly found in and around abandoned structures. They originated from the North American Emperor scorpion, which were prolific in many pet stores at the time of the Great War. They have since mutated to become much larger, faster and more venomous than ever before. Despite this, various antidotes have been derived from their mutated, stronger venom. Common radscorpions share a similar appearance, with one variant type. However, many sub-populations of unique radscorpion exist. Bloatfly The bloatfly is a giant mutated blowfly. Bloatflies attack at long range peppering their prey with spine-bedecked larva launched from its abdomen. This supply of larva is seemingly inexhaustible, and unless evaded or eliminated, bloatflies will persecute an attacker relentlessly. They are covered in a green-brown carapace. Players can find Bloatflies wandering in the wastelands. Bloatflies typically live in small groups of two to four individuals but can be encountered on their own. Cazador Cazadors have distinctive amber-orange wings, a blue-black carapace and blood-red eyes. They have a fast and rather erratic flight movement and a venomous attack which can lead to a quick death if it succeeds in poisoning the target. The spikes on their back inflate and deflate when idle and attacking. Cazadores are more common in mountainous regions of the Mojave. They chew wood fiber and mold it into a paper pulp with which they create large basket-shaped nests. Radroach Great American cockroaches, colloquially called radroaches, giant cockroaches or Scruffles, are giant versions of the pre-War species that have been mutated by atomic radiation. Found mainly in underground areas and sewers across North America, which can cause them to be a pest in certain Vaults because they can usually be found in fairly large groups. They feed on the dead, but will go after living creatures if isolated. Their numbers are their biggest advantage. Radroaches live mostly in the areas east of California. It is said that radroach innards are useful in the treatment of radiation poisoning, and are widely used by tribals for this purpose. Mantis Mantises are mutated Mantis religiosa. Before the Great War, they could be found in southern Europe, all over the north-eastern United States and Canada to the Pacific Northwest and range from 5 cm to 7.5 cm. After the Great War, two divergent mutation can be seen. The variant seen in the Core Region come from an exposition to radiations and to the mutated F.E.V. of the West Tek Research Facility coming from the air. Giant Wasp Giant wasps are hostile creatures that travel in groups of three and go out of their way to find things to kill. They hate seeing humans and animals in their territory and will sting such targets until they die from their powerful venom. Other Bird It is unknown how birds survived the Great War and the nuclear blasts, and they do not appear to have been effected by the radiation at all, unlike most animals which survived the nuclear apocalypse. Mirelurk Mirelurks are mutated horseshoe crabs. Mirelurks are descended from Chesapeake Bay horseshoe crabs. The full scientific classification of the mirelurks is kingdom: Animalia, phylum: Arthropodia, subphylum: Crustacean/Chelicerata, class: Merostomata/Malacostraca, while order, family, and genus are left undetermined due to their mutation. The subphylum and class are disputed in an Enclave officer's field research terminal, as he believes horseshoe crabs and blue crabs both evolved into mirelurks, due to their DNA/RNA samples having markers from two different subphyla and classes. Furthermore, he and the player both fill in the missing order, family, and genus with the same answers: Scylla serrata horrendus. Spore Carrier Spore carriers are humans who had been exposed to an entomopathogenic fungus, B. Mordicana. It was developed to colonize the bodies of common pests. Once it has fully colonized a host body, the host technically dies, but the body continues to move by means of the fungal colonies within it. In this manner the fungus moves amongst more of its prey, occasionally spraying spores in a radius around the host body, infecting all who come near it. Its drawbacks include the time it takes to kill prey (10–20 days) and its limited effectiveness when dealing with unsocial pests. Gehenna Gehennae are slightly larger than humans and appear to be made of black tar and shiny oil. They are vaguely human-shaped, but their features are hard to analyze through the flames that constantly sputter across their bodies. Their eyes are bulbous glowing orange spheres that seem stuck into their ovoid heads. The Gehennae are dangerous both for their fiery melee attacks and the toxic fumes they breathe onto enemies. When they die, they collapse into a disgusting pile of smoking black goo. Gehennae are fairly mindless monsters, usually attacking anyone they see who moves too quickly. They have very poor senses, and can sometimes overlook creatures that stand still. They are related to the even more dangerous molechs. Wanamingo Wanamingos are strange mutant animals that live mostly underground. They are also often called aliens, due to being mistaken for extra-terrestrial beings. They were designed as FEV-tailored weapons for waging war on other countries and they escaped into the wastes. They can live a long time, but they are dying out by 2241. They hatch from eggs laid by the queen, which is larger than the other wanamingos and grey in color. They aren't intelligent in the usual sense, but they do seem to have a hive-mind mentality. Molech Molechs are huge, hulking, heavily irradiated Gehennas. They are similar in appearance to the Gehennas, but less humanoid and more monstrous. They do not have identifiable eyes, but small glowing green spheres of various sizes poke out from the skin all over their bodies. Their long, serpentine necks have a head that is essentially a huge, fanged mouth. Molechs spray streams of toxic bile from their green spheres and bite with their disgusting mouths. Molechs are more likely to spot immobile creatures than their Gehenna cousins. Category:Irradiated Earth Category:Species Category:Creatures